Ace
Bio: Ace Eddison grew up with a normal family, until she turned 11. During that age, her mother left her and her father, and due to that, Ace's dad lost himself to drugs and gambling. He even force Ace to play blackjack, poker, etc. Everytime Ace wins, her father beats her. One time, won a game of poker, and her dad beats her very roughly. She nearly died ''' that day. Ace couldn't handle it anymore, so one night, she ask her dad to play russian roulette with her. Luckily, god took her side and let her live, but her dad didn't see another day. Ace ran away from the scene. 2 weeks later, she was found by '''Dark Link, forming a team with him called "The Outcasts" or "The Massacres". Powers/Weapons: Powers/Weapons: Ace's weapons are guns, any kind of gun to be exact. Attacks: *Pistol - If the opponent get close to the player, the player can wack them with Ace's pistol. *Sniper Shooter - Since the game isn't publish yet, we don't know what buttons will be use to activate this, but the player can shoot the opponent with Ace's sniper, giving them median damage. (You can only do this once!) *Puches - The player can punch the opponent. *Kicks - There are 3 kicks that you can do: kick flip, a kick, and the crouch kick. *Flying hat - The player can throw Ace's hat, but it will do less damage, so choose it wisely! Special Moves: *Card Choices - Ace will walk up to you, and shows you 3 cards, but you can't see what's on them. Choose one card and it'll show you a number. 1 is less damage, 2 is mediam damage, and 3 is a lot of damage. She will shoot you by the number on the card. *Case Close - The player can take out Ace's case, and will turn into a machine gun, shooting the player by hitting a button until the time limit runs out. Creepy Finishers: *Ace will stand above the opponent and shoot the opponent with a shotgun, blowing the opponent's head off. *Roulette - The opponent and Ace will sit on the ground and play russian roulette. When its the opponent's turn to play, the opponent will get shot, and Ace lives. Friendship: Ace will give you a gun and helps you shoot the gun. Poses: *Intro Pose - Ace will walk in the arena, and talk sass to the opponent. *Victory Pose - Ace will play with her gun and said to the opponent "Told you bitch." *Ending Pose - Ace will shoot up in the air. Winnnig Quote: *"Can you hurry this up? I don't have time to talk to a idiot." *"Wanna play a game? Its call I'm gonna kill you!" Arcade Intro: Ace is tried on being on her own and want's to have fun, but when she heard about a god that's gathering people to fight, and whoever is the winner, they'll get their wish granted. Ace made her way over there, and sign up for the game. Ending: After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, Ace got her wish granted and she headed out into the woods. When she entered, she saw a dark version of Link, from Zelda. She and him talked and decide to make a group that includes outcasts and others, called The Outcasts. When they found Killer Joy and The Peacemaker, they formed a group called The Massacres. Theme: Ace's theme song: Angel with A Shotgun - The Cab Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters